


if i could turn this plane around

by remarks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airports, First Kiss, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarks/pseuds/remarks
Summary: It's like Yamaguchi is in his own private hell, which he supposes he is: stuck in an airport in Tokyo at midnight, helpless to do anything while Tsukishima's flight gets delayed again and again.





	if i could turn this plane around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brella/gifts).



> i too like thinking about tsukishima and yamaguchi separated and reunited, even if it makes my heart hurt, so i hope you like this little treat. happy chocolate box!
> 
> no points for knowing who the title comes from.

Yamaguchi rocks on his heels, checking the list in case the baggage carousel assignments shift again. It's not a dumb worry; just in the five minutes he's been standing here, Tsukki's flight has switched four times. It's like Yamaguchi is in his own private hell, which he supposes he is: stuck in an airport in Tokyo at midnight, helpless to do anything while Tsukishima's flight gets delayed again and again. 

The only thing that's getting him through this is thinking about Tsukishima's exasperated sighing as he's stuck in a holding pattern high above Narita Airport. That and the fact that his plane has _finally_ landed. Now all Yamaguchi has to do is wait. He lets out an exasperated sigh of his own.

Tsukishima has been in America for a year now. They talk all the time — LINE and FaceTime and Skype, whatever works and whenever it's workable, but six months after Tsukishima left, Yamaguchi had realized the deep-down yearning he feels every time he remembers Tsukishima isn't near enough to touch isn't just because he misses his friend. It's something more, something all-encompassing and life-altering and terrifying, something that Yamaguchi couldn't tell Tsukishima about while just looking at him on a screen.

A fresh wave of people spills into the room then, a crowd that seems to all head toward Yamaguchi at once. His already nervous heartbeat speeds up and, as he looks around frantically for the AED, he spots a blond head high above the rest of the crowd.

"Ah, hell," Yamaguchi mumbles. Tsukishima somehow looks even better in person than he does in Yamaguchi's imagination. His hair is a little longer, his shoulders broader, but that's not even why. No, Yamaguchi nearly forgets how to breathe entirely because Tsukishima is _smiling_. His pace speeds up when he spots Yamaguchi, politely elbowing his way past grandmothers pulling wheelie carts and overtired families, not stopping until he's standing right in front of Yamaguchi.

"Did you get taller again, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi says, astonished, but Tsukishima doesn't answer because he's too busy putting both hands on Yamaguchi's face and tilting up his chin. Before Yamaguchi's brain can ever even begin to understand what's going on, Tsukishima kisses him. Tsukishima's mouth is on Yamaguchi's mouth. Tsukishima's chest is pressed against Yamaguchi's chest, they're kissing in _public_ in the _middle of the airport_ , and holy crow that's definitely Tsukki's tongue. 

Tsukishima hasn't even claimed his bags yet.

When Tsukishima finally steps back, Yamaguchi's knees are wobbly and the polite people all around them are studiously avoiding the very public display of affection between two college students. Who are both guys. In the middle of the airport. Where Tsukki just _kissed_ him!

"Sorry," Tsukishima says, dropping his hands to his sides again. All Yamaguchi can do is stare. Tsukishima shrugs. "I had a whole speech prepared, but then I saw you and I just —"

Yamaguchi threads his fingers through Tsukishima's hair and tugs him down again, making Tsukki gasp. By the time they finally pull apart, Tsukishima's bag is the only one left.


End file.
